


Ianto's Oh So Wonderful, Best Birthday Ever

by bubbleslayer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleslayer/pseuds/bubbleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Oh So Wonderful, Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LiveJournal

The sky was grey and threatening when he left his flat. The weather fit his mood. Ianto wasn't expecting much from today, his birthday seemed to come and go every year with no one taking notice, but then he didn't point it out to them either. He usually just worked, then went home to some Thai take-away and a beer. So, he was quite surprised when he got to the Hub and found a note on the counter in the tourist office.

You are officially not on duty today. No arguments. Change into the items in the bag and meet me in the garage asap. JH.

He smiled, grabbed the bag of clothes that Jack had left for him and moved to the room behind the beaded curtain to change. He found his favorite jeans, one of Jack's favorite blue button up shirts, and his trainers. He quickly changed, laying his suit over a chair, for once not caring if it got wrinkled, and headed out.

He hurried out to the garage and found Jack leaning against the SUV, a cup of take-away coffee in hand. Jack grabbed a second cup from behind him and handed it over to Ianto. Jack leaned in for a quick kiss during the exchange, which turned into a not so quick kiss and Ianto almost spilled his coffee.

"Oi, watch it Jack. You know how much I enjoy your kisses, but I've only had one cup this morning."

Jack laughed and pulled back.

"Sorry, sorry. Happy birthday, Yan."

Ianto felt himself blush. It was silly. It had just been so long since anyone had told him that. In fact, the last person to actually wish him a happy birthday had been Lisa, just weeks before Canary Wharf. But thinking about Lisa still made him sad, and he didn't want to be sad today, so he pushed thoughts of her aside. He grabbed Jack's coffee and set both cups on the roof of the SUV before pulling his lover into a hug.

"Thank you Jack. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that."

He could see the questions starting to form in Jack's mind from the way his brows pulled together, but he decided that he didn't feel like answering them right now. So before Jack could give them voice he leaned in and captured Jack's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently. He then licked away the sting of his bite and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Jack's open mouth. Jack sucked on Ianto's invading tongue, and Ianto threw himself into the kiss whole-heartedly. By the time they pulled apart for some much needed oxygen, Ianto had inspected each and every one of Jack's perfect white teeth, and every inch of his upper palate.

He grinned when he saw the dazed look in Jack's eyes. It still amazed him that he, Ianto Jones, could do that to a man who had traveled the universe.

"So, I understand I have the day off. Are we going to just stand around the garage all day, or do you have plans for me O Captain, my Captain?"

Jack shook himself as if he needed to physically shake off the effect that Ianto had on him and smiled one of his special smiles. One of the smiles he reserved for when he was truly happy. Ianto loved those smiles, and was glad to see that they'd become more common place since Jack's return from his trip with the Doctor.

"Ah, no, we're not going to stand here all day. I have big plans for you birthday boy. A whole day's worth of plans in fact."

Ianto raised on eyebrow, curious.

"A whole day's worth? Really? Well, I don't know if I'll have the stamina, I am getting older you know, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Jack looked confused for a second and then a light seemed to go off over his head.

"Wow, don't you have a dirty mind. Well, as much fun as _that_ sounds, I meant activities that involve the general public, and the outdoors....although...."

Ianto cut him off with another quick kiss and grabbed his coffee. Taking a sip he was pleased to find that it was the perfect temperature, and tasted almost as good as his own. He ducked around Jack and opened the passenger door. He was anxious to see what Jack had planned.

"I assume you'll be driving then? Seeing as I have no idea where we're going."

Jack laughed and grabbed his own cup before getting into the SUV.

"That's right, you're going to have the best birthday ever. And it's all a surprise. The others can hold down the fort for today. The Weevils and Myfanwy have been fed, the Rift is being quiet, and my voicemail state's that I'm indisposed. It's just you and me today baby. Just you and me."

Ianto settled into his seat and secured his safety belt, ready for whatever adventures Jack had planned. As they pulled out of the garage he was happy to see that the early morning clouds were burning off and the sun was starting to peek out. He slipped a pair of sunglasses on his face and prepared to have the best birthday he'd ever had.

end


End file.
